1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus, a surface treatment device for an organic light emitting display apparatus, an organic light emitting display apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus whereby an organic emissive layer may easily be formed, a surface treatment device for an organic light emitting display apparatus, and an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable thin film type flat panel display devices have been widely used. Among flat panel display apparatuses, electroluminescent display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses that have a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a short response time. Thus, the electroluminescent display apparatuses have attracted attention as a next generation display apparatus. Also, organic light emitting display apparatuses include emissive layers formed of organic compounds, and have a good brightness and driving voltage and a short response time, and can form multi-color images, compared with inorganic light emitting display apparatuses.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes a cathode, an anode, and an organic emissive layer. When a voltage is applied to the cathode and anode, the organic emissive layer emits visible rays,
An organic light emitting display device includes sub-pixels for realizing red, green, and blue visible rays in order to realize a natural color screen. Organic emissive layers are formed in red sub-pixels to emit red visible rays, organic emissive layers are formed in green sub-pixels to emit green visible rays, and organic emissive layers are formed in blue sub-pixels to emit blue visible rays.
If the organic emissive layers are not formed in the desired corresponding sub-pixels, but in other sub-pixels, the organic emissive layers emit visible rays of mixed colors, thereby lowering image quality of an organic light emitting display apparatus.
When an organic emissive layer is formed using a nozzle printing method in which a solution is dropped downward using a nozzle, such a problem can occur, and thus it is difficult to improve the image quality of an organic light emitting display apparatus. The present embodiments overcome the above problems as well as provide additional advantages.